Viva la Kana
by Anime772
Summary: When Kanna meets Kana, you know you're in for a bumpy ride!
1. Chapter 1

Kanna was walking home from elementary school with Saikawa on a sunny day. "H-hey Kanna, wanna h-head to a carnival with me sometime?" asked Saikawa. "Sure."  
responded Kanna "I like you Saikawa." The sentence that Kanna said made Saikawa scream in romantic excitement. Saikawa calmed herself down for a bit and then sees a girl in an odd outfit standing on the sidewalk without a clue in the world. "Hey Kanna" asked Saikawa "who's that over there?" Saikawa points at the clueless girl. Kanna turned in the direction of where Saikawa was pointing. "I haven't seen anyone like that around here before." said Saikawa "Then again, I have met you Kanna." Saikawa giggled a bit,  
not knowing that Kanna began to walk up to the girl without Saikawa knowing. "W-What the- Hey!" said Saikawa, noticing Kanna heading up to the girl. "Excuse me." said Kanna to the girl "Who are you?" The girl was wearing odd-looking armor with a skirt, but with no shoes to be found on their person. "Oh, me?" said the girl "My name's Kana,  
what's yours?" "Kanna." replied Kanna. "Kanna! Why did you leave me behind?!" asked Saikawa. Kanna turned to face Saikawa to tell her the name of the girl she met.  
"Saikawa, this here is Kana." said Kanna. "Wait... She's named... KANNA?!" said Saikawa. She then screamed in romantic interest after hearing this. "HI THERE KANNA!" said the excited Saikawa "I'MSAIKAWAANDI'MKANNA'SBESTFRIENDANDITSAPLEASUREMEETINGYOUTODAYANDTHATOUTFITLOOKSGOODONYOUAND-" Kanna poked Saikawa for no reason. This got Saikawa to scream in romantic interest once more. _{Yeesh. Now I know what its like having fangirls...}_ thought Kana, thinking about how Corrin was being chased by an army of fangirls.

 **Later that day -**

"I'm home." said Kanna "And I brought some friends over." Kanna and her friends entered her apartment where she, Ms. Kobayashi and Tohru, Kobayashi's livid (and sometimes violent) maid lives. "Wow!" said Kana "This place isn't that bad for commener's quarters." "Why thank you random stranger that Kanna has brought into our home and for some unknown reason makes me feel more vigorous than usual." said Tohru. Tohru walks to Kanna and whispers "Who is the girl in the armor and why is she here?".  
"Lady Tohru." replied Kanna "This is Kana. She is a dragon just like us." "Wait a minute!" said Kana "I didn't tell you that!" "Oh yeah!" said Tohru "It must be her scent!  
Humans can't smell living beings easily, but us dragons can!" "Wait, what do you mean by-" Saikawa was interuptted by Tohru. "Wait a minute, if there's a second Kanna then... there's a second Kobayashi!" Tohru was excited by thinking about there being a second Kobayashi. A bit too excited as she accidentally blew up the living room. The front door to the apartment opened. "Hey guys. I'm home." said Kobayashi. Kobayashi turned paper white after seeing a blown up living room, and 2 equally shocked house guests and 2 confused dragons. "TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" screamed Kobayashi.

The madness continues **soon...**


	2. Chapter 2

After Tohru cleaned up the mess that she made, Kobayashi talked to Kana. "So... You're a dragon, right?" asked Kobayashi. "Yup! Well... half dragon half human to be more presice" replied Kana. Kobayashi and Tohru began to make a questioned look. "May I ask why you're here?" asked Kobayashi. "It's simple really!" said Kana "I came to this world called earth to prove to my father, Corrin, that I can live independently!" "That sounds like a good plan..." said Kobayashi "if you're to learn from your parents. Are you sure you want to live on your own Kana?" "Don't worry. I fought against invisible soldiers, ruthless monsters and even helped out my father to take down a powerful dragon that's entombed in another realm, of which my father rules over." replied Kana "I think I'll be able to survive in this world. And besides, I have a pouch filled with 50'000 gold coins. If I'm ever hungry, I'll just swing by the butchery and get a piece of dried goat." "Sorry to be a downer Kana, but people don't take gold coins." said Tohru. "She's right Kana, people pay for things with a different kind of currency." said Kanna. "Well that won't be a problem for me. I'll just have to search for a currency exchange store!"  
said Kana. "You mean a bank?" said Kobayashi. "I guess you can call it that. It may not roll off the tounge, but I'll give this world a benefit of a doubt that it made a simpler way of saying 'currency exchange store'." said Kana "Anyways, I'll be off then!" Kana headed to the entrance of Kobayashi's apartment. "Wait you're leaving!?" asked Kobayashi, concerned for Kana. "Why of course, I'm a skilled warrior than anyother. No one can bring me down!" replied the confident Kana. "But can you stay the night for me please?" asked Kanna, saddened "You've just got here... and... and..." Kana began to think long and hard about the option. She turned to Kanna and agreed to the offer. Relief filled the room and Kanna felt better knowing that Kana is going to stay the night instead of travelling on her own. Her, Kanna and Saikawa got into bed while Tohru slept with Kobayashi.

The Next Day

After leaving Kobayashi's apartment, Kana began to search for a bank (rivitting). Kana searched high and low, upon rooftops and below the sewers (because in Kana's mind,  
banks can be found in the sewers either if it's ran by a red-haired merchant or because magic potatoes grew there), but she couldn't find a single bank. So she began to talk to some civilians. "Excuse me sir!" said Kana "Do you know where I can find a bank?" "Oh, sure thing." said the civilian. They told Kana to head north-east then take a left turn on oboro-zuka and she'll be able to find a bank. She thanked the civilian and gave them 20 gold coins for them to exchange for different currency. She then headed off to the bank now knowing the directions. While on her way to the bank, she saw 20 vehicles driving at high speed to the direction of the bank. {Woah! This worlds bank's seems to have quite the business} thought Kana. She then ran to her destination to see the same vehicles blocking the entrance. "What the?!" said Kana. A man walked up to Kana.  
"Miss, stay away from the bank please." said the man. "You can't tell me what to do!" said Kana. "MISS PLEASE!" said the man. Kana jumped over him and then ran towards the building. Once she got in, she saw people sitting with weapons pointed at them. The hostiles holding the weapons pointed them at Kana. "GET DOWN NOW!" said the hostile person. Kana got fed up with being told what to do and threw a kodaichi sword at the hostile person and ran up to the rest of the hostiles and defeated all but one of them. The one hostile was in the bathroom because he got out of the bathroom after Kana defeated the rest of the hostile people. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhh..." said the hostile (but not by much) person "I'm just gonna turn myself in if it's fine by you." Kana nodded and let him go. After the authorities arrested the hostile group, Kana was well praised by the people she rescued and earned $10'000'000, and for good reason as the hostiles robbed many banks and haven't been caught until now. After recieving the generous portion of money, she decided to keep the gold coins if she were to ever return home.

Meanwhile...

As Kobayashi watched the news, she instantly turn a paper white after hearing about Kana recieving $10'000'000. "...This is fine."

The mayhem continues next time!

[AUTHOR NEWS: Anime was here! Also, sorry that I wasn't on for a while. Things have been busy for me. Anyways, I'll get to work on the next chapter and another project.] 


	3. Chapter 3

After the skrimish that Kana undergone, she began to search for an inn to stay at. "Excuse me milady." said Kana to a tall and radient civilian. The civilian had long golden hair with green tips, a large chest and horns on her head. "Hmm?" said the tall civilian "Oh! You must be the girl that stopped those hostile robbers!" "Yup! Name's Kana!" spoke Kana. {Some one must've sent tons of messenger hawks for word to go out.} thought Kana. "Anyways, do you know if there's a nearby inn for me to rest for the night?"  
asked Kana. "No, can't say for sure." replied the tall civilian "But with all the money you have on you, you can probably buy a townhouse." "A townhouse?" said Kana "What's a townhouse?" "A townhouse is a building that's multiple houses connected together." replied the tall civilian "You'll find the office for said town houses north from here."  
"Thank you miss..." "Quetzalcoatl." said Quetzalcoatl "But my friends prefer to call me Lucoa, so you're free to call me either." "Ok! Thanks Quetzalcoatl!" said Kana. "No problem!" said Quetzalcoatl. {Cute dragon... wonder what she's going to do next.} thought Quetzalcoatl.

 **SOMETIME LATER**

After purchasing a townhouse, Kana decided to check out her new city, Hitamaka, for a bit. Hitamaka is a shady city, having the most crimes out of any city. There were only one school, one supermarket, 3 clothing store, 8 toy shops and one school supply store in the city aside from the thousand townhouses and 5 townhouse offices. Kana decided to purchase some food from the food market... only to see it being robbed. "Yikes" said Kana "This city is filled with crime... oh well! More crime means more heroic action!"  
she busted herself into the super market and drove off the burglars. After the skrimish she dealt with, Kana bought the food and beverages she came for and headed off home. "Man..." said Kana "What a day..." She heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and, in a funny way, knocked on the door as well. "U-um..." said the person behind the door "I'm pretty sure you're supposed to open it miss." "OK!" replied Kana. She opened the door to see a person that worked at the super market, and he was holding a basket filled with food. "On behath of everyone that works at the Hitamaka Super Market, of which there isn't anyone there to begin with, we would like to give you this complementry gift basket as thanks for saving the company from being robbed." said the man. "Not a problem." replied Kana. She accepted the gift basket and gave the man $20000. "OH MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" said the man, excited. He calmed down and said "Thank you milady." "Your welcome!" said Kana. The man went on his merry way. Kana closed the door behind her and 5 minutes later, there's another knock at the door. Kana knocked on the door again. Then the door knocked louder, and Kana began to knock it louder as well. Then the door blew open like it was hit by an armagedon. Kana was unscaved by the fire wave that blew down the door, but was no less surprised by said fire wave. It was Tohru, Kanna and Kobayashi. "Thanks for the fireworks." said Kana. "Heheh... sorry." apologized Tohru. "Ok next time, I'll do the knocking." said Kobayashi to Tohru. "Kana!" said Kanna. "Oh hey there Kanna!" replied Kana. Kana and Kanna grabbed eachothers hands and spun around in a circle. "I could never get over the fact that they both have the same name." chuckled Kobayashi. "What brings you guys here anyways?" asked Kana. "Well we saw you on the news and-" Kobayashi was interuptted by Kana as she then asked "What's a 'news'?" "Right. Dragon." said Kobayashi "We'll talk about that later. Anyways, we saw you head in the bank and stopped the robbers and saved the hostages." "There was that one guy that surrendered." added Tohru. "Yeah, he was in the built-in outhouse in the bank." said Kana. "Oh, you mean the bathroom?" said Tohru. "As I was saying." said Kobayashi "We decided to celebrate your first day of independence AND heroic action you did at the bank." "Cool!" said Kana "The whole bank incident is actually pretty common place in my world, but I'm ok with a little house party!" "We even brought our friends over!" said Tohru. "You mean YOUR friends Tohru?" said Kobayashi. Tohru gave a nervous chuckle as she just realized that bit of info. Fafnir and Quetzalcoatl entered Kana's townhouse. "Oh hey! Long time, no see!" said Quetzalcoatl to Kana. "Wait, you know eachother?!" asked the now frantic Kobayashi.

After the house warming party, everyone began to head home. "It's nice to see you Kana." said Kanna "Let's play again sometime!" "I look forward to that!" replied Kana.  
After everyone had left, Kana then headed off to bed.

The calamity ensues **soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun rose upon the sleeping Kana. Kana woke up, slightly tired. She went to the fridge to see if there's anything to eat, when she heard some paperd falling from the front door. She went to see the papers that've fell into her townhouse. {Hmm...} Thought Kana, looking at the papers. She was disinterested with most of them due to their lack of colorful illistrations. The that caught her eye was on that had swordmasters and dragons on them. "WOAH!" said Kana, excited "I've got to see where this is at!  
I'll ask the locals around the city and see where it might be." She grabbed her blade and headed out. She spoke to one preson to see if they knew where it was. "Oh, that?  
Yeah I know where that is, it's 19 miles from here. I'd say you should take the light rail there, taking one will take you halfway there." spoke the civilian. "Thanks sir! By the way, what's a 'light rail'?" asked Kana. As the civilian and kana talk to eachover, a mysterious figure lurking in the shadows was spying on the little dragon girl. "I got her in my sights boss." said ? "Take her down?" "No no. Keep watching little girl." said the person on the phoneline "I intend to know what little girl does in combat. Don't get caught,  
ok?" "Yes sir." said ?. they then see Kana headed for the light rail and began pursuit. Kana made it to the light rail station and hopped aboard the light rail mechanism.  
"So this is what it's like inside the light rail mechanisim." said Kana, amazed. The mysterious figure made it on board as well.

 **2 HOURS ON THE LIGHT RAIL MECHANISM LATER**

The light rail mechanism has reached it's first destination. "Alright!" said the excited Kana "Now I can make it there on foot!" she ran out of the light rail vessel and headed off to her destination... of which she has no idea where the place would be. The mysterious figure followed her as fast as they could. {What is up with this kid?} thought ?  
{Does she know that I'm following her or something?} Kana then saw a group of swordsmen and swordswomen. She decided to ask them for directions. "Excuse me!" asked Kana "Can you fellow warriors help me reach where this is supposed to be? I'll pay you expedentually" one of the swordsmen happily obligated and lead Kana to said destination. The mysterious figure layed low as Kana was being escorted by the group. {Smart kid for being with a group of cosplayers.} thought ?. As Kana and the group of cosplaying swordsmen and swordswomen headed to their destination, Kana and the swordsman who was escorting her start having some small talk. From what Kana can see from the swordsman in that he had brown skin, wore a blue striped bandana, a blue stiped cloth wrapped around his waist, blue torn jeans and straw sandals. The swordsman was 14 years old as he told Kana and weilded a sword with two hilts. One hilt was at the bottom of the blade so he can weild it and the other hilt was 1 foot from the bottom hilt, making it easier to place on the shoulder as he told Kana. The swordsman was called Kelto but he also has another name when he's not a swordsman: Travis. "What do you do when you're not a swordsman?" asked Kana. "Well... I have school to attend to, games to play and costumes to make." replied Kelto. "That's sounds cool!" said Kana "Do they teach you how to do swordplay?" "Aside from fencing, unfortunately no. It's quite ashame too, I'd like to try out something that cool once in a while!" said Kelto.  
"Then why wait?" said Kana. She halted the group and pulled out her sword. "Want me to show you a demonstation?" asked Kana. "U-u-uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh..." spoke the confused Kelto. "I'll take that as a yes." said Kana. She procceed to show the group and other bystanders her swordplay techniques. Kana perform 3 sword thrusts, a back-handed slash, a jump slash and many more attacks she could do. As she was doing this, the mysterious figure was starting to sweat as they now know why Kana's a threat. They picked up their phone and called their boss. "Speaking as usual." said the person on the phoneline. "Sir, I think this kid might be a threat we don't want to deal with." replied ? "The kid's an expert with swordplay and if rumors are true that she could turn into a dragon, then-" "Don't worry so much." interuptted the person on the phoneline "All we do is bring little girl on our side with simple persuation." "Will it work?" said ?. "Da, is fool proof. Little girl won't know what happened." replied the person on the phoneline "In meantime, come back to base. Mission accomplished." "Yes sir." said ?. They left the area as fast as they could. After the mysterious figure had left the scene, Kana did one more move. She did a quintuple backflip 50 feet in the air, flung her sword at the ground, dived towards the ground before her sword hits the ground first, grabs the sword and did a hero spinslash on the ground 10 times. "Phew..." said the tired Kana "Now that's what I'll like to call a demonstration." the crowd of bystanders and the group of swordsmen and swordswomen clapped at such amazement. "That was so cool!" said Kelto. Everyone cheered for Kana for putting on quite the show. One of the swordswomen gave Kana a bottle of water for her to drink. "Thanks!" said Kana. "No problem." said the swordswoman. 3 to 4 people ask Kana for a picture with her, of which she agreed to.

 **30 MINUTES OF PICTURES TAKEN LATER**

Kana and the group of swordsmen and swordswomen continued on to their destination. When they got there, Kana stood in awe seeing so many people in one location. "This is so COOL!" said Kana. "Well it's nothing spectacle, but whatever makes you feel giddy is fine by me." said Kelto. Kana thanked the group of swordsmen and swordswomen for escorting her and paid them $300'000 for their troubles. As Kana made it inside, she looked around to see if theirs anything that might interest her. She saw Fafnir sitting at a consetion stand with a heap ton of books and a paper-white expresion on him. "Oh hey!" said Kana to Fafnir "I know you!" "We've met..." spoke Fafnir. Kana then saw the books that were right beside Fafnir. "Are those your's?" asked Kana. "Yes, but you can buy one from me if you want one." replied Fafnir. "Cash or gold?" asked Kana.  
"Whichever suits you the most." replied Fafnir. Kana bought Fafnir's book for $20... little did she know that the book she bought was a curse book. She looked around and around, trying new things, getting pictures taken and having the time of her life. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! THE OBOROZUKA ANIME-CON IS OVER! PLEASE EXIT THROUGH ONE OF THE MANY EXITS AND WE HOPE WE SEE YOU AGAIN SOON." said the receptionist. Kana sighed, dissapointed that she has to leave. But she cheered up, knowing that there's always next time. Kana waited for the light rail mechanism to make it's stop so she could climb aboard and make it home. "What a day." said Kana to herself "I can't wait for next time!" the light rail mechanism has made it's stop. Kana climbed aboard and headed off home.

The insanity pursuits **soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning!**

 **This chapter gave this fanfic a T-rating. Viewer's discretion is advised.**

* * *

The next day, Kana was out in the town fighting crime as usual. "Man... this all feels too easy!" said Kana. "Maybe it'd be a bit more challenging if you would just STOOD OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled the crook, in a sarcastic manner. "Oh pipe down will you." replied Kana "Besides, it's my job to take crooks in." Kana picked up the crook and turned them over to the authorities. Kana then headed home after a hard day's work.

She then heard a rhythimic knock at the door. Kana copied said knock, and to her surprise, there was another rhythimic knock. She began to copy the knocks with such enjoyment. Then a voice came from behind the door that was being knocked on. "Alright, you seem to be legit kid. Here's $200." said the person behind the door. Two rectangular pieces of paper slipped through the cracks. Both of which were $100 each. "Try not to spend it all in one place." said the person behind the door. There was then silence after that. Kana picked up the two $100 dollar bills and placed them in a piggy bank. There was yet another knock at the door, this time followed by a voice. "Kanna!  
It's me!" spoke Saikawa. "Coming!" said Kana. She opened the door to see Saikawa in a trench coat and a beret. "What's with the get?" asked Kana. "Well it's getting cold outside, so I decided to dress warm today." replied Saikawa. "Well come on in and make yourself comfy." said Kana. Saikawa got into Kana's apartment and took off her coat and beret revealing a white button-up shirt. Kana made sure to get Saikawa a pillow to sit on (as Kana doesn't own any chairs) and a cup of hot cocoa. "It's not THAT cold Kanna," snickered Saikawa "but I'll take it nonetheless." Saikawa blew on the hot cocoa and took a sip of it. "So... Mind filling me in on why you're here?" asked Kana "Not that I'm complaining, but I'd just like to know is all." "Kanna..." said Saikawa "I-I need your help..." Kana got curious by Saikawa's request. "Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiith... what?" asked Kana.  
"KANNACANYOUPLEASEHELPMEWITHGETTINGKANNATOBLUSHFORMEPLEASE!?" loudly asked Saikawa. "WOOAAAH! Ok! Let's calm down a bit alright?" replied Kana, calming down Saikawa "Now... what are her interests?" Saikawa explained all of Kanna's interests to Kana. "Hmm..." said Kana "Have you, by any means, fallen in love with Kanna?"  
asked Kana. "W-WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" shouted Saikawa "NO WAY! WE'RE GIRLS!" "So what? There's nothing wrong about being in love with someone you have feelings for." said Kana "How about we do some roleplaying? I'll be Kanna and you be... you." "U-uhh... Ok..." said Saikawa. Kana proceeded to adjust her voice to immetate Kanna's. "Saikawa." said Kana, roleplaying as Kanna "Aren't you cold? Here." Kana removed her scarf and tied it around Saikawa's neck. Saikawa began to blush immencily by Kana's action. "Is this too tight?" asked Kana. Saikawa shook her head. "The scarf is not what I was referring to." said Kana. Kana's hands moved to Saikawa's arms and began to pull the sleeves of Saikawa's shirt. "This." said Kana "Is it too tight?" Kana's hand glide over to the buttons off Saikawa's shirt. "K-Kanna wait please!" pleaded Saikawa. "Saikawa." said Kana, with her fingers on one of the buttons. Saikawa began to have several thoughts flow through her head. Then came a knock at the door. "Oh cool, company!" said Kana, dropping the roleplay "Excuse me for a moment Saikawa. I'm gonna have to have my scarf." She removed her scarf from Saikawa and put it back on herself. Kana went to the front door and knocked. "Excuse me," said the person behind the door "I'm here for Lady Saikawa." "Huh?" said Kana. {Saikawa... royalty? Weird...} thought Kana. Kana opened the door to see a maid with Saikawa's hair color. "I am known as Georgie. I serve under, Milady Riko Saikawa." said Georgie. "Nice to meet you Georgie!" said Kana "Saikawa's right inside. We were roleplaying, in case if you were wondering." Georgie saw Saikawa on the floor looking exhausted. "It must've been quite the roleplay I must say." said Georgie. Georgie picked up Saikawa and bid Kana a deu.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Saikawa was laying in her bed thinking about Kana. "I'm confused. So confused. Was that... part of the roleplay?" spoke Saikawa to herself.

The kerfuffling sigizhe continues soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A month has past ever since Kana made herself known in Hitamaka and Oborozuka. Crime in Hitamaka has gone down quite a bit with Kana around, so much so that the most common crime has become ever-so rare. As Kana was on her way home, she saw a new building in the works. This made Kana curious. She went up to one of the workers and asked them about the building they're constructing. "Excuse me!" said Kana, getting the worker's attention. The worker turned towards Kana. "Yeah?" said the worker. "What are guys building?" asked Kana. "A new police station. Ever since crime was at a new time high, a group of criminals blew up all of Hitamaka's police stations, even some in Oborozuka." replied the worker "With you bringing the crime rate down to a minimum, the city councel decided that this'll be a good oppertunaty to set up some new police stations." "It sounds like a good idea, but I'm not sure if it'll work." said Kana "After all, the police aren't very assertive with their jobs." "Hey I'm with you there kid." said the worker "But sink or swim, me and the other guys are getting paid to do this. Not as much as you do, but enough to pay for groceries." "What's a 'groceries'?" asked Kana.  
The worker gave Kana a look of disbelief and said "You've been here for an entire month and you don't know what groceries are." "You make it sound like it's a weird thing."  
responded Kana. "Eh, you'll know from asking somebody else. As for me, I'm getting back to work." said the worker, ending the chit-chat.

As Kana got back into her apartment, she was thinking about making her own defense force for Hitamaka. {Perhaps I can make a Vallian defence regiment for the city of Hitamaka. A regiment that can do better than the police.} Thought Kana. She grabbed a piece of paper, wrote a letter to Kelto and called a messenger bird (or just a random bird) to deliver the letter.

 **THE NEXT DAY LATER**

As Kana got ready for the day, she heard a knock at the door. Before she could knock, the person behind the door spoke. "You don't have to knock whenever someone knocks on your door first, right?" said the person behind the door. Kana opened the door to see Kelto, looking extremely exhausted. "Hey there Kelto! Did you get the letter from the messenger bird?" said Kana. "Your messenger bird out-right attacked me." said Kelto "And I was home alone!" "I'm sorry..." said Kana, saddened. "Don't you have a phone or something?" asked Kelto "What's a phone?" asked Kana. "You're kidding, right?" said Kelto, perplexed. "I'm kidding wrong. First groceries, now phone?" said Kana "But anyways, did you read the letter?" "Sort of." said Kelto "I don't know what a 'Vallian regiment' is supposed to be, but it sounds like you're planning on starting a squadron,  
right?" "Yup! I'm planning on making a Vallian regiment to protect Hitamaka!" said Kana "We'll train those who will volunteer and make sure that Hitamaka is safe!" "Well you do have the money." said Kelto "Now all we need is to buy weapons for the volunteers to use for crime fighting." "Actually, we should buy materials to forge weapons for the volunteers." said Kana "But first, we should find the proper location for the Vallian regiment base." Kelto was going to contridict about the weapons Kana intends to forge, but decided to help her find a spot for the base and worry about weapons later.

After they've established their base near a park, the 2 of them began discussing weapon options. "Kana, I know that melee combat's your thing, but I think we should focus on long-range weapons." said Kelto. "Kelto, long-range is arrows and shurikens, melee's the way to go!" said Kana. "But criminals use firearms to commit crimes. If we stick to melee weapons, then we might not be a match for them." said Kelto. "Hence the purpose of training sessions. We can train the volunteers to have lightning fast reflexes and help them master the weapons of their choosing." said Kana. "You can only cut bullets like in the movies Kana." said Kelto. "What's a 'movies'?" asked Kana. Kelto facepalmed at Kana's changing the topic and her lack of knowledge of the modern world. "I'd say do both if ya desperato." suggested a man. Kana and kelto turned their attention to the man that suggested his idea. "Name's Engar. Engar Moriarte th' 5th." said Engar. "Woah! You look like a wise old man!" said Kana. Kelto facepalmed again. "Hey now! My body's old, but I'm still young ya know." said Engar "By th' way, what might you guys b' doin'? All I heard was you 2 discussin' weapons for... 'volunteers'?" "We're starting a Vallian regiment to help out the city of Hitamaka." said Kana "Kelto and I are discussing about the types of weapons the volunteers might use to combat criminals." Engar was getting interested. A regiment that can help a crime infested city get back on it's feet sounded like music to Engar's ears. {If these kids can make this regiment happen, then I'm done playing possum to those crooks in the alleys.} thought Engar {Though since it's gonna b' run by kids, nobody'll take 'em seriously.} "Hey. Mind if I take charge?" asked Engar "Only reason why is cause people would think that you guys b' goin' through a phase." Kana and Kelto thought about Engar's offer. The 2 looked at each other, nodded in agreement and turned their attention to Engar. "I'd take it as a yes?" said Engar. "What can we say other than 'you're in'?" said Kana.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

"And then the regiment will be ready to go." said Engar. Kana, Kelto and Engar have been making blueprints for the regiment they're going to make, with optimal success.  
"Thanks for helping us out Engar!" said Kana. "Yeah, we would've been discussing for hours." said Kelto. "Anytime kiddos. By th' way, when's the regiment gonna start?" asked Engar. "Next week." replied Kana "We still have to make flyers about the regiment and find some local hot-spots." "Well there is the internet." retorted Kelto. "What's an-"  
Kana was interuptted by Kelto. " **CAN YOU** please **DO NOT**!" said Kelto "I'll tell you about it later." "Okeydokey!" said Kana. Engar chuckled. "You two are startin' t' look like a 5 year couple." said Engar. Kana looked confused while Kelto looked flustered. "Anyways, b' seein' ya next week." said Engar. Engar then went on his way. "Hey Kelto." said Kana "What couple are w-" "Can we **NOT**... at least... for today." replied Kelto. "Okeydokey!"

 **The atomical catastrophy of mischief continues soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Before the Vallian regiment commenced, Kana and Kelto began their training at a nearby park to hone their skills for the regiment. Kana swung a practice sword at Kelto, but Kelto instinctively blocked it with his practice sword. But in doing so, Kana punched Keldo right into the stomach. With his guard lowered, Kana grabbed his face and flung him across the park. All the while Engar spectated the kids mach battle in amazement. "*whistles* That's quite an arm ya got there kid!" said Engar. "Thanks!" said Kana. Kelto got up out of the bushes that caught his landing. "Geez Kana! What'd you have for breakfast?" asked an amazed Kelto "Cause I want in!" "Eh. Nothing much really." replied Kana "Just two apples, an orange, something called a protein shake and some dried goat meat." "Dried goat meat? That's a first." said Engar. "It's pretty easy to buy if you're looking for food." replied Kana, blocking Kelto's sneak attack. "Oh come on! How did you see that coming?!" said Kelto. Kana sweeped Kelto's legs making him topple over and then kicked him in the stomach again, sending him flying... again. Kelto emerged from the bushes again, this time covering his stomach. "Can you please stop aiming for my stomach?!" said Kelto "I'm just lucky I had a light breakfast this morning." "I could forge you some armor, if you want." offered Kana. "I think this might b' enough fir today."  
said Engar. "But it's only been five minutes." said Kana. "Felt like an hour to me!" spoke Kelto. Kana sighed, knowing that everyone needs a break. "Alright, we'll take a break."  
said Kana.

As Kana and Kelto took their break at the park, Tohru and Kanna were passing by until Kanna noticed Kana. "Kana!" said Kanna, getting Kana's attention. Kana gave Kanna a friendly wave. Kanna rushed over to Kana and hugged her. "Sooooooo... umm... are introductions in order?" asked Kelto. "Oh that's right! You haven't met her before." said Kana "Kelto, this is Kanna. Kanna, this is Kelto." Kanna looked at Kelto and vice versa. "Never expected there to be two Kanas." said Kelto, sheepishly. Kanna looked at his person. "How old are you?" asked Kanna. "Same could be asked of you." replied Kelto. "Young." said Kanna. "Same." said Kelto. "If ya two done b'ing awkward, I'll take m' turn." said Engar. Tohru turned her attention towards Engar. "Who are you?" asked Tohru. "That's Engar. He's helping us with the Vallian regiment." said Kana. Tohru started to look confused. "Long story short, it's basically a team of people that do the police job better." said Engar. "Aah... That makes more sense." said Tohru. "Yup! Kelto and I are training to be strong leaders for the regiment." said Kana. "Can we help too?" asked Kanna. "Sure! But we'll need an open area to do some intense training." said Kana. "Well I know a great place for the three of us to train." said Tohru. "Hold up! The THREE of us? What about Kelto and Engar?" asked Kana. Tohru looked at Kelto and then at Engar. "Will they keep a secret?" whispered Tohru to Kana. "'ey, I can keep a secret better than anyone." said Engar. "Same here!" pitched in Kelto.

"Well..." said Tohru "Might as well." With only her index finger, Tohru opened a portal to a grass land that has been visited a couple of times. "This way, if you would." said Tohru. She and Kanna walked into the portal and appeared on the other side. "Hey, wait up!" said Kana. She ran into the portal as well. "Pff! Normal's overrated anyways!"  
said Kelto. He ran into the portal like the others. Engar sighed heavily. {Worse case scenarios are either th' two ladies are reptile aliens or I'm in a matrix within a matrix.}  
thought Engar {Red or blue... Red or blue...} Engar took a swig of his soda before making his choice. "DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE I GO, THEN!" said Engar, bracing for impact. He ran while screaming with his eyes closed into the portal. He then tripped on something and assumed the worst. "I KNEW IT! REPTILE ALIENS HAVE COME T' EARTH AND ARE RUNNING THE POLITICS! THIS IS TH' END!" shouted Engar. "Dude. Calm down, your fine." said Kelto. Engar opened his eyes to see that he's ok. "Oh... MATRIX! THIS IS ALL A MATRIX! CAKES ARE LIES AND THIS IS A TRIAL! I'M DOO-" Engar was interuppted by Kelto slapping him. "Thanks kid. Needed that." said Engar.

Tohru and Kanna got into fighting positions and vice versa with Kana and Kelto. Engar, on the other hand, is spectating. "Human or dragon forms?" asked Tohru. Kelto looked confused. "Wait. 'Human' or 'dragon' forms? What does tha-" Kana interuppted Kelto. "Dragons!" said Kana, eagarly. Tohru, Kanna and Kana transformed into dragons. Tohru's dragon form was that of a 50 ft. green dragon with chinese dragon horns. Kanna's dragon form was that of a 30 ft. white fluffy dragon with intricate horns. Kana's dragon form was that of a 10 ft. armored dragon with staggering horns. Kelto's dragon form... wait a minute, Kelto's not half dragon! Who wrote this?! ...Oh wait. "U-uhh..." mumbled Kelto, astonished. "I thought he's going to spectate." said Tohru, in dragon form. "No way! Kelto can hold his own in battle!" said Kana, in dragon form "Right?" "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhh... M-maybe?" responded Kelto, in dra- *facepalms*. "See? He's toats ready!" said Kana. "Alright... If he's ready," said Tohru "then who's to judge?"

"I call Kana!" said Kanna, in dragon form. Kanna charged at Kana at a high velocity while Tohru raised her claw and tries not to hit Kelto, knowing he's human. Kelto jumped out of the way, but like the terrain, was sent flying skywards. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Kelto. "AAH! Hold on Kelto!" said Tohru, flying upwards to catch Kelto.

While Tohru makes sure that Kelto doesn't fall 80 ft. from the ground, Kanna and Kana are putting on quite the light show. Bolts of lightning and radiant blue flames clash into each other in incredible enigmancy. Engar was dazed by Kanna and Kana's attacks. "Woah..." said Engar. Kanna was in the air, out of Kana's reach melee wise. "Hey, no fair!" said Kana to Kanna. "Anything is fair game, Kana." said Kanna.

After rescuing Kelto, Tohru reverted to her human form and picked up Kana's sword. "It's a bit difficult for you to take me on in my dragon form" said Tohru "So let's see you do well in my human form." Tohru tosses the blade towards the ground for Kelto to pick up. "Are you sure?" said Kelto. Tohru nods and says "It's been too long since I've experienced the thrill of danger. So come at me!" Kelto gulps and picks up Kana's sword. His hands are shaking as he points the sword at Tohru. His mind is all over the place.  
{W-what do I do? I can't do this! She's ok with it, but I'm not! Why couldn't it be a practice blade? I-I-I-I-I-I-I-} Kelto snapped out of it as Tohru's fist connected with his face.  
He was taken a back by this suddenty. "Come on! Fight!" roared Tohru "I won't back down and neither should you!" Kelto got up and charged at Tohru, blade in hand. He swung the blade cautiously, fighting Tohru carefully. Tohru was ok with this at first, seeing Kelto fighting her. "Good... Now faster!" yelled Tohru "Drop your relent and aim for my tail!" "Bu-" Kelto was interuppted by Tohru's fire attack. He dodged it, of course, but he knew he has to fight harder to defeat her. {Just aim for the tail.} Kelto thought to himself {That's all you have to do.} He ran up to Tohru, this time fist first. Tohru saw Kelto using his fist rather than the blade, so she tried to dodge his fist. She did, but the tie on her attire was cut off as Kelto used the sword as well. {Woah! I didn't that coming!} thought Tohru. She then heard something fall to the ground behind her. "Huh?" said Tohru. She turned around to see, what else, her tail lying on the ground. "*huffs* Aimed for the tail." said an exhausted Kelto. Tohru gave Kelto an impressed smirk.

"Hey guys!" yelled Tohru "Come over here!" Kana and Kanna ceased their bout and headed Tohru's way. As they got closer, Kanna's heart sank seeing Tohru's tail not connected to Tohru's person. Kana and Kanna reverted back to their human forms to get a closer look. "WOAH! Isn't this is your tail Tohru?" asked Kana. "Yup! Kelto cut it off during our training!" said Tohru "Now we can enjoy some tasty tail meat!" "Never had tail meat before." said Kana. "Me either. First time for everything, ya know." said Kelto. Kanna, with tears on her face, walks up to Kelto and punches him. "Kanna! Why'd you do-" Kana was interuppted by Kanna. "How dare you do that!" yelled Kanna to Kelto. Kanna turned into a dragon and flew off. "KANNA WAIT!" cried Tohru. Kanna soared as fast as she could to get away from Kelto. Tohru sighed and ate her tail, which after eating said tail grew a new tail on Tohru's person. "Wait here guys. I'll be back." said Tohru to the others. Tohru turned into a dragon and went after Kanna. Engar walked over to Kana and Kelto asking them what happened. "Kanna's upset about something, so Tohru's going after her." answered Kana. "Wait a minute, where were you Engar?"  
asked Kelto. "Slept through th' fireworks." replied Engar "It's too energetic fir my tastes."

Tohru followed Kanna, with the use of perception blocking, to see where she's going to land so she can clear things up. Kanna landed on an isolated island and reverted to human form. Tohru landed on the island, reverted to human form and removed the perception blocking. She walked up to a saddend Kanna. "Hey... Are you ok?" asked Tohru. Kanna remained silent. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to." said Tohru. She sat with Kanna, looking up at the sunset. "Nice looking sunset, huh?" said Tohru. Kanna was still silent, but nodded in agreement. "We must've been training for quite a while." said Tohru. "I was worried..." said Kanna "Worried you were... and Kelto... *siffle*" Tohru hugged Kanna gently, drying her tears. "I'm sorry for making you worry." apologized Tohru "I was caught up in the moment." Kanna began to feel a bit better. "Wanna head back?" asked Tohru "Kana and the others DO need to get home somehow. Kana's only half dragon, so she can't fly yet." Kanna nodded. Tohru turned into a dragon along with Kanna and they flew back to the island where Kana and the others are at.

After getting to the island and getting everyone back to Hitamaka, Kanna walked up to Kelto. "K-Kanna I'm-" Kanna interuppted Kelto "Stop." spoke Kanna "Just... leave me be." Kanna walked past him and headed home with Tohru. "Give 'er time kid." said Engar to Kelto "Lettin' bygones b' bygones takes a while. She'll come around soon."  
"Yeah..." said Kelto.

 **...to be continued in the next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 8

Inside the castle of Valla, a young man dawning armor and a cape waits while sitting on the throne. This man is Corrin, the king of Valla and bringer of peace. He's awaiting his daughter's return from a modernized country that showed incredible advancements compared to his country. "It's been far to long..." said Corrin to himself "I wonder if she's alright..."

"You worry too much, Corrin!" said Corrin's wife. Corrin's wife, Selkie, walked in carrying two wolf carcases for their dinner. Corrin sighed and said "Selkie, you DO know that we have food, right?"

"Yeah, but variety is the spice of life" replied Selkie. "You say that every time you bring in wolves for dinner." said Corrin. Selkie set the wolf carcases down on the floor.  
"That's besides the point, I think you're underestimating our daughter." said Selkie "After all, she spent a year with me out in the woods, why would her surviving in a more modern world be any different?"

"There are somethings left unknown to her. The less she's becomes attached to that world, the better." said Corrin. Selkie looked at her husband with concren. "How about you and I go out for a bit? You've been a bit controlling since you've took power." advised Selkie.

She wasn't wrong and Corrin knew her well. "I suppose I HAVE been a bit too comfortable in power. A simple stroll outside won't hurt. Especially with you around Selkie." said Corrin. (I hope she'll be ok...) thought Corrin.

 **MEANWHILE**

The day has come at long last! The Vallian regiment is open and ready for business. Kana and Kelto sent flyers around Hitamaka, Oborozuka and other cities for people to join the regiment. The flyers are as said: *Do you want to be the next hero of YOUR city? Join the Vallian regiment TODAY! Just search for the building with a dragon statue! ~*.

"This isn't gonna work Kana." said Kelto. Him, Kana and Engar were waiting for new arrivals for three hours at their base. "I think we should've give our address, kiddo." said Engar. "Don't worry guys, we'll get someone soon!" said Kana "Good things come to those who wait!"

She wan't wrong... sort of, as a kid riding a gorilla was headed for the regiment building. Kelto and Engar turned a paper white as they saw this kid mounted on a dangerous animal just nonchalantly heading to the regiment. "Told ya!" said Kana to both Kelto and Engar, with confidence.

When the kid dismounted, the three of them saw that the kid had long hair on one side and short hair on the other. As for their attire they wore a yellow hat that resembled a snail shell, a yellow poncho, an oranger robe and one sock. "Hello there!" said the kid "I'd like to join your regiment!"

"Sure thing! What's your name?" asked Kana. "U-um... K-kana, I'm more concrened about the gorilla than I am about this guy's name." said Kelto. "Yeah kid. Last thin' I want is t' be that gorilla's punchin' bag." said Engar.

"Relax my friends, my superior is well tame and very playful." spoke the kid "As for myself, I have no name. My superior on the other hand does." "Oh cool! What's his name?" asked Kana. The kid with no name cleared his throat. "Gingihigarukibaeryuyuyikuokigaomaroshioraquanzolorokigirigiriyogokuhoshinokirbakukimidoriyokutsunanokkiguunrak oolakigiromitromowlsetzunaminntzichoske." replied the kid with no name "He also goes by a shorter name: Goudalo." "That's a lot easier to say." said Kana.

"Wait a Minute... THE GORILLA'S YOUR SUPERIOR?!" asked Kelto. The kid with no name nodded. "I'm... not sure what to think of this." said Kelto. "I can! And I say welcome aboard!" said Kana. "Thank you. We shall await inside for further instructions." said the kid with no name. The kid with no name got back on Goudalo and they headed inside the building. "Those two seem... odd." said ?.

"We can work it out." said Kana "By the way, who are you?" "Jetsune." said Jetsune "I saw your flyer and it was pretty cute, so I came by and check it out." Jetsune looked like she was in her teens. As for her attire, she wore light armor, a cape and Leather boots. "Well since you're here... wanna join the Vallian regiment?" asked Kana. "I'll...  
volunteer for the time being." replied Jetsune. "As shall I" spoke ?.

The person that spoke appeared to be a philosopher of some sorts. "I am Rapheal Xavi'rus. May'r of Hitamaka" Engar spat out his soda in utter surprise. "TH' MAYOR OF HITAMAKA?!" cried Engar. "Indubitably I am." responded Rapheal "Ov'r the past weeks, Hitamaka hast ov'r gone some positive changes grant you mercy to a c'rtain child.  
Mine own curiousity is peak'd at which hour i hath heard about the regiment taking volunte'rs." "You sure about this? The training we have is not your run-of-the-mill hiking,  
Mayor Rapheal." said Kana. "If 't be true what thee sayeth is true child, then I'd liketh to witness hath said training first handeth, unless if 't be true mine own participation wouldst causeth a problem f'r thee?" responded Rapheal. "Well so long as you're ok if it, you're in!" said Kana. "Hey there pal friend budder toasted sandswitch with a side of Valla, ya got a minute?" asked Engar to Kana. "Sure!" said Kana "You're ok taking care of everyone else that comes along right Kelto?" "Um... Maybe?" said Kelto. "I'll take it as a yes!" said Kana.

As Engar took Kana behind the building to discuss, Kelto felt a chill as the next person just so happen to be a yandere... that he had to move to different schools just to get away from. "Hello there my ADORABLE litte cupcake!" said the yandere. "O-oh uh... h-hey there uh-" Kelto was cut off by the yandere. "Yinnaka!" said Yinnaka. "Y-yinnaka yeah... heh heh..." said Kelto "So... you're here for-" Kelto was interrupted again. "THE REGIMENT, YES!" said Yinnaka "Just to see you ALL the time... Learning from you,  
thinking about you, breathing your skin... I still have my shrine of you in my closet." "HAHA YOU'RE SO FUNNY HAHAHA FRIEND." said Kelto, in a nervous panic "Well anyways we've already got enough people that joined the regiment, so maybe you can come back... another time..?"

"What are you talking about Kelto?" said Kana, who wrapped up the discussion with Engar "I think she can join." "Kelto? You've changed your name?" asked Yinnaka to Kelto "If so... it sounds so HEROIC! It's like a name given to a brave, noble, HANDSOME knight." "Well he IS brave. He can be noble at times. Handsome seems to strong of a word to put it nicely." said Kana. "YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, RUNT!" yelled Yinnaka "I was only complementing him and his new name." "What was his old one?" asked Kana.  
Kelto facepalmed by Kana's tom-foolery. "Travis." replied Yinnaka. "That's not an old name." said Kana. "Look, we can discuss name another time. Right now, training is about t' begin." said Engar "So she either gits 'n or gits out." "Alright alright, I'm heading in." said Yinnaka "No need to tell me twice elderberry."

Yinnaka heads inside the building, waving Kelto on her way in. "Can... I be on watch duty please?" asked Kelto to Kana "I just don't want any volunteers to be left out." "Sure!"  
said Kana "Well take care of the teaching while you're out here." "Come inside if ya feelin' unnerved, alright." said Engar. "Alright." said Kelto. Kana and Engar headed inside the building to begin the training.

 _ **The obscure kahoots of meloncolical aftermathmatical Lunacy continues soon!**_


End file.
